Oneshot por letra
by Haley Polaris
Summary: Nombre poco original, pero siguiendo la idea de muchas por aquí. Es un fic por letra del abecedario, sin continuidad, tiempo ni rating en específico pero con mucho pokeshipping como nos gusta.
1. Admirador

_Debo actualizar mis otras historias, pero como hoy, es el día de la mujer dedico este primer capítulo a todas mis lectoras ^^_

_También aprovecho de promocionar mi crossover de Pokémon y Digimon: __Más que amigos__._

_Tengo muchas otras historias en mente, pero estoy sin mi notebook, y como sabrán por Facebook, escribir a mano me estresa. Creo que esas serian las noticias, por ahora. Saludos a todos!_

_._

_**Resumen:**__ Misty se convirtió en una talentosa y atractiva líder de gimnasio, sus años en Celeste provocaron que muchos jóvenes de la zona se convirtieran en sus más fervientes admiradores. Entonces, ¿Por qué le asustaba tanto las rosas azules que estaba recibiendo últimamente?_

**.**

**A**dmirador

**.**

Misty se preparó para un nuevo día en el gimnasio, entrenar sus pokémon… y a Daisy, como entrenadora suplente. Hace tiempo tenía en mente volver a viajar, tal vez sola, tal vez junto a Ash. La última idea logró sacar una sonrisa en su rostro, habían pasado muchos años desde su último viaje, pero sus ansias por convertirse en una maestra de pokémon acuáticos seguía tan presente, como siempre.

- Misty, mira lo que llegó – dijo Daisy con voz cantarina, mientras le señalaba un enorme ramo de rosas azules.

- Ay no – se quejó la pelirroja - ¿Otra vez?

- Hermanita, hermanita – le reprendió la rubia - cuando se reciben flores se sonríe, se dice gracias y se ponen en agua.

- Lo sé – dijo Misty – pero esto, está asustándome.

- No es la primera vez que recibes flores de admiradores ¿Qué te asusta?

- Que hace una semana estoy recibiendo esas rosas azules, sin remitente ni nada, solo con mi nombre. Generalmente mis admiradores envían flores o cartas con remitente.

- ¡Es un admirador secreto! ¿No es dulce?

- No, es perturbador. ¿Te imaginas es un sicópata o un roba-pokémon?

- No – corrigió Daisy sonriente y con ojos soñadores – es dulce.

- Bien, ponlas en agua entonces – dijo Misty con desinterés, mientras se acercaba a la piscina.

Si pensaba como Daisy, si era dulce imaginar a un admirador tímido, incapaz de escribir su nombre y solo con el coraje suficiente para enviar las rosas en silencio. Bueno, si lo pensaba así… era lindo. Aunque no lo suficiente, porque aunque intentara negarlo solo esperaba un remitente. Esa idea era absurda, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que él se encontraba a kilómetros de Kanto, luchando en batallas, ganando medallas, lejos… _demasiado_ lejos.

- Misty…

Entonces pensar que él podía ser su admirador… era imposible. Y el recibir flores de un extraño no le agradaba.

- ¡Misty! – gritó Daisy sobresaltando a la pelirroja.

- ¿Eh?

- Que estoy hablándote – se quejó la rubia con ambas manos en las caderas.

- Lo siento. ¿Qué decías?

- ¿Haremos algo ahora, o me levantaste temprano solo para fastidiar?

- Daisy, ya te lo dije, quiero volver a viajar, si me voy. Tendrás que levantarte temprano todos los días.

- Lo sé – respondió la rubia de malagana.

- Entonces no te quejes – dijo Misty cortante, al momento que echaba un vistazo a las rosas y un escalofrío invadió su cuerpo - ¿Sabes qué? Entrena un rato, practica con los pokémon, yo iré a dar un paseo por la ciudad.

- Pero Misty…

- Nos Vemos – respondió la joven cerrando la puerta tras ella sin esperar respuesta.

.

Celeste era una gran ciudad, hermosa, tranquila. Pero por ser la líder de gimnasio no podía caminar una cuadra sin tener que fotografiarse con alguien, o saludar a los niños. Sí, era una ciudad tranquila, pero no para ella.

Luego de caminar unas cuantas cuadras decidió regresar al gimnasio, si tenia suerte podría estar unas horas solas.

Pero no la tuvo, como si hubiesen esperado su llegada el videoteléfono comenzó a sonar. A regañadientes se acercó al artefacto y aceptó la llamada sin imagen.

- ¿Gimnasio Celeste? – dijo con voz monótona.

- E-ehm hola. ¿Puedo Hablar con Misty?

- ¿Ash? – preguntó la joven abriendo sus ojos al máximo.

- ¿Misty?

- Si – dijo, para luego reaccionar – espera – agregó, poniendo la imagen - ¡Ash! Tanto tiempo.

- Hola, lo siento he estado algo ocupado, ya sabes, batallas y todo eso. ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, aquí, en el gimnasio como siempre.

- No suenas muy feliz.

- No lo estoy, creo que me iré de viaje.

- ¡En serio! ¿Dónde?

- No lo sé, eso es lo divertido. Solo quiero estar lejos de aquí – dijo la joven – quiero ir a un lugar donde nadie me conozca.

- ¿Estás bien? – esa no era la Misty que Ash conocía y su actitud le preocupó.

- Sí, si lo estoy – dijo con una sonrisa – tú cuéntame ¿Cómo va la recolección de medallas?

- Excelente, solo me faltan dos. Y luego debo esperar para el campeonato, que es en dos semanas.

- Pero… - dijo Misty en susurro – eso significa.

- Sí, no podre llegar para navidad. Pero si tengo suerte llegaré para año nuevo con una victoria entre mis manos.

- G-genial – dijo Misty sin poder ocultar su tristeza.

- Sí lo sé. Misty… ¿Está todo bien? Hace un rato llamé y Daisy me dijo que estabas teniendo problemas con un admirador.

- ¡Qué! – Gritó la joven sonrojándose al máximo – no, no, está todo bien. Daisy exagera.

- Al parecer ella estaba muy emocionada con las rosas. ¿A ti no te emociona?

- Tal vez verlo mejoraría las cosas, la verdad está asustándome un poco eso de recibir flores sin saber de quién son. Lleva así una semana.

- Claro – dijo Ash pensativo – tal vez le hace falta el valor suficiente para declararse, solo dale tiempo.

Misty abrió los ojos sorprendida, recibir consejos amorosos de parte de Ash era lo más bizarro que habría imaginado en la vida.

- Eh Misty debo irme, nos vemos pronto.

- Si - dijo Misty con un hilo de voz para luego susurrar – si a "pronto" te refieres a dentro de dos meses.

A pesar de que la pantalla se apagó, Misty continuó sentada unos minutos más, mirando el televisor como si en él encontraría la respuesta.

- ¿Misty?

- ¡Qué quieres Daisy! – respondió la joven de malagana.

- Solo quería decirte que… ¡Vencí a un retador! ¿Puedes creerlo? Fue estupendo… dijo que vendría mañana a enfrentarme nuevamente.

- ¡Felicidades! – dijo Misty sonriente, eso no se lo esperaba.

- ¡Gracias! Espero lleguen más retadores pronto… ¡Quiero vencerlos a todos! - gritó con demasiado entusiasmo.

- Tranquila hermana, en cualquier momento llegara otro retador – intentó calmarla, pero en el fondo bastante alegre, porque eso significaba que tendría el día para ella, además si Daisy se entusiasmaba con el liderazgo del gimnasio y tal vez podría ir con Ash al campeonato.

Esa idea si que le agradaba.

Con una sonrisa, se tendió en la cama a pensar…

.

- ¡Misty!

- ¿Qué? ¿Ah? – dijo Misty moviéndose en su cama, al parecer se había quedado dormida.

- ¡Te llegaron rosas!

- ¿El mismo otra vez? – dijo sin mucho entusiasmo. Lamentando internamente que su hermana la haya despertado de un lindo sueño.

- ¡Sí! – dijo Daisy con entusiasmo.

- Daisy, no las quiero has lo que quieras con ellas.

- No, no tienes que ir a verlas – demandó la rubia.

- ¡No quiero! - se quejó la pelirroja cubriéndose con una frazada.

- ¡Tienes que verlo ahora! – demandó la hermana mayor, llevando a la mas joven de las Waterflower a tirones hasta el gimnasio.

Lo que vio no le agrado en realidad, la cantidad de ramos de rosas azules se había multiplicado considerablemente.

- ¿Qué es esto? - dijo con espanto.

- Dah, muchas rosas… - dijo Daisy recalcando lo obvio - Está vez se esmeró y mira esa caja.

Misty estaba asustada, su admirador había ido demasiado lejos y esa enorme caja en el centro del gimnasio lo comprobaba.

- N-no quiero abrirla – dijo la joven.

- Vamos, no seas cobarde. Quizás que sorpresa encontraras – dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

- ¿Tu ya la viste? – peguntó Misty al ver la mirada sospechosa de su hermana.

- No - respondió demasiado rápido, poniendo en evidencia que ya sabia que había dentro – por eso quiero que la veas.

Misty suspiró pesadamente, y apenas intentó abrir la caja, ésta se abrió sola.

- ¡Qué demonios! – gritó asustada, para luego abrir la boca por el asombro, era su admirador… el chico que le había estado enviando rosas por una semana, sin ser capaz de escribir un remitente. Era…

- ¿Ash? – dijo Misty por fin.

- Hola Misty – respondió Ash con una sonrisa temerosa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo la pelirroja.

- Regresé hace uno días…

- P-pero ayer, tu me dijiste… - intentó hilar las cosas pero una duda más grande llegó a su cabeza - ¿T-tu enviaste las flores? – preguntó la joven aun manteniéndose a una distancia considerable.

- ¡Claro que si! – gritó Daisy con alegría - ¡Por fin!

- Daisy déjanos solos por favor – pidió Ash a la rubia.

- Está bien, pero quiero saber los detalles – demando a su hermana, quien ni siquiera volteó a mirarla.

- ¿Ash? – dijo Misty.

- Esto no tenía que ser así – respondió Ash con frustración – se suponía que estarías encantada con las flores y no tendría que decir nada.

- Pues lamento asustarme con un acosador anónimo – dijo Misty algo enojada.

- Era un admirador secreto – le corrigió - A las chicas les gusta esas cosas – al ver que la joven no respondía agregó – no quise asustarte Misty, es solo que… no, no sabía como decírtelo.

- ¿Decirme qué? – preguntó la joven sin comprender.

- Vamos, ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije ayer por video llamada?

- ¿Qué estabas consiguiendo tus medalla y no regresarías? – repitió la joven levantando una ceja.

- Bueno, esa parte no – dijo Ash algo avergonzado – sobre tu admirador.

- ¿Qué necesitaba tiempo para declararse?

- Supongo que no tengo mucho tiempo o me terminaras odiando antes de que diga algo.

- ¿Eh?

- Misty – dijo Ash dando un gran suspiro antes de continuar hablando - yo soy tu admirador secreto, yo te envié flores por una semana.

- ¿Eh? – Misty continuaba en la misma posición. Al parecer Ash necesitaba ser _más_ explicito para que ella captara.

- Misty, estoy enamorado de ti. No es tan difícil de entender – dijo Ash sin mucha paciencia.

- Dejaste tu competencia por la mitad, llegaste en secreto y comenzaste a envíame flores sin que nadie supiera por una semana, te escondiste en una caja y apareces de la nada… - comenzó a enumerar la pelirroja.

- Si lo pones así… si suena un poco perturbador – dijo Ash pensativo – debí pensar mejor las cosas – se reprendió.

- Y lo hiciste… ¿Por mi?

- Se que no funcionó como esperaba pero la intención es lo que vale ¿Verdad? – comenzó a disculparse el joven.

- Ash… - djo Misty en un hilo de voz- No podría haber sido mejor.

El pelinegro levantó la cabeza con asombro y antes de que pudiera reaccionar tenía a la pelirroja entre sus brazos.

- Ash Ketchum… mi admirador – dijo Misty con una sonrisa.

- Soy toda un galán ¿Verdad? – dijo Ash con una sonrisa coqueta.

- Lo eres todo - dijo Misty, con una guiño antes de besar con sutileza por primera vez los labios de quien logro en solo una semana provocar tantos sentimientos.

.

_Wow bueno primero iba a llamarse Acosador, pero creo que era muy duro. Este es mi primer oneshot, muchos han hecho el mismo esquema de historias. _

_Me gusta mucho esa idea así que ¡la copié! En fin. Espero que les guste._


	2. Bufanda

_Estooooy de vuelta :D sisisi por fin! prometo actualizar todo antes de volver a la U, o al menos esa es mi intención._

_También aprovecho de promocionar mi crossover de Pokémon y Digimon: __Más que amigos__, hoy sin falta un nuevo capítulo!_

_Saludos gente linda!_

_._

_**Resumen:**__ Es solo un regalo según Ash, pero para Misty tiene un significado más profundo. ¿Quién tiene la razón?_

**.**

**B**ufanda

**.**

Brock caminaba animadamente hacia Pueblo Paleta, hacía mucho que no veía a su viejo amigo, pues sus estudios de medicina pokémon demandaban más tiempo del que habría deseado. Sin embargo, al llegar a casa del pelinegro y ver la escena que ahí se desarrollaba sin pensarlo dos veces decidió dar media vuelta, olvidar momentáneamente las ansias por ver a sus amigos y partir hacia el Centro Pokémon en busca de una sexy enfermera Joy.

Mientras tanto en la residencia Ketchum e ignorando por completo al recién llegado una joven pelirroja llevaba a cabo un discusión con un desinteresado pelinegro, con las manos en las caderas y sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas indicando que estaba realmente molesta, aun así, al muchacho parecía no importarle e incluso le divertía la reacción de la joven.

- Misty… - dijo por fin, balanceándose en una silla, su relajo era tal, que tenía ambas manos tras la cabeza, mientras continuaba con una enorme sonrisa.

- No me hables – respondió la aludida de forma entrecortada – no puedo creer que lo hayas aceptado.

- Vamos Misty, lo dices como si fuera tan terrible.

- ¡Lo es!

- Solo es un regalo, no seas exagerada.

- Pero ella está enamorada de ti ¿Qué no te das cuenta?– contraatacó ella.

- Claro que me doy cuenta. No soy estúpido – respondió Ash, esta vez más molesto.

- Hay veces que lo dudo – susurró la pelirroja.

- Sabes Misty – dijo Ash ignorando el último comentario de su amiga – sigo sin entender por qué te molesta tanto.

- Y todavía lo preguntas – gritó Misty – hace menos de dos semanas me obligaste a ir donde Valery y decirle que te deje en paz… ¡Y ahora le aceptas un regalo! ¿Sabes cómo quedo yo en todo esto?

- ¿Cómo una buena amiga?

- No. Como una idiota.

- Misty, solo es una bufanda – dijo Ash con aburrimiento.

- Bien, pero no vuelvas a pedirme un favor… ¡En tu vida Ash Ketchum! – le gritó la joven saliendo de la sala.

Ash se levantó con tanta rapidez de la silla que perdió el equilibrio y dio con todo contra el suelo.

- Misty – gritó Ash corriendo con precipitación tras la pelirroja – vamos, no te enojes – le rogó mientras reía por lo bajo, aunque le costara reconocerlo, le encantaba hacerla enojar.

- No me enojo Ash – respondió la joven con una sorprendente tranquilidad, pero al ver el rostro escéptico del pelinegro agregó – bueno, si me enojo un poquito. Pero tengo razón, Valery es tan… tan…

- ¡Ash! – gritó con emoción una muchacha en la entrada de la casa.

- Valery – dijeron los dos jóvenes en susurro.

- Vine a verte lindo – agregó la recién llegada con una sonrisa, pero al ver a la líder de gimnasio ahí, su rostro se endureció – y tu… ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Que te importa – respondió secamente la pelirroja.

- Me importa, porque estas en la casa de **mi** novio.

- ¡¿Qué? – exclamaron los dos presentes con asombro.

- Por cierto, ¿Te gustó la bufanda querido? – preguntó la rubia – yo misma la tejí.

- Eh si Valery está linda – respondió el pelinegro incómodo – pero nosotros no…

- ¡Póntela! – exigió la muchacha.

- Estamos a 30° - respondió Misty, quien había vuelto a la posición de minutos atrás; rostro duro y ambas manos cruzadas sobre su pecho.

- Le hablaba a mi Ash – le atacó la rubia con furia.

- Suficiente – dijo Misty soltando sus brazos – me voy.

- ¡Por fin! – gritó Valery.

- No, no. Misty espera – demandó Ash – estamos esperando a Brock. ¿Recuerdas?

- Sí, lo esperaré en el Centro Pokémon, un parque, o donde sea… con tal de estar lejos de esta bruja.

- ¿Yo? ¿Bruja? Mira quién habla – se mofó la rubia.

- Nos vemos Ash, suerte con tu novia.

- ¡Valery no es mi novia! – gritó el pelinegro con molestia, por primera vez desde que había comenzado la discusión se veía realmente molesto.

- Pero… tú aceptaste mi regalo – respondió la rubia con tristeza.

- ¡Solo era una bufanda! No significa nada, si quieres te la regreso.

- ¡Ash Ketchum no sabes nada de mujeres! – gritó la rubia, dándole una bofetada al pelinegro y saliendo dramáticamente del lugar.

- Ouch – se quejó el joven sobándose con la mano.

El silencio invadió el lugar y la situación dio un vuelco inesperado, Ash era el molesto cuando Misty estalló en una carcajada.

- No es gracioso – dijo el joven con enojo, haciendo notar cada espacio entre palabras.

- Claro que lo es – respondió Misty sonriente – solo deberías ver tu cara… y la de Valery cuando se fue, creo que le salía humo por las orejas.

- Y todo es tu culpa Misty - respondió el muchacho con enojo entrando de nuevo a su casa.

- ¿Mi culpa? – preguntó la joven siguiendo al maestro pokémon hacia el interior – te dije que no debías aceptar la bufanda. Pero no, yo era una exagerada. Solo reconoce que tenía razón.

- Tenías razón pero no deja de ser tu culpa – respondió el pelinegro - ¡Y deja de reírte!

- Vale, vale pero te lo tenías merecido – se defendió la muchacha.

- ¡Yo solo lo hice para sacarte celos! – gritó sin pensar dejando a ambos chicos mirándose fijamente en silencio. Un incómodo silencio.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo oíste perfectamente – respondió con valentía – te lo dije, no soy estúpido. Aunque bueno, las cosas no resultaron como pensaba – agregó pensativo.

- ¿Pensabas que lucharía cuerpo a cuerpo contra Valery? – respondió la pelirroja a la defensiva.

- Mmm tentador – dijo Ash con una risita burlona – pero me hubiese conformado con que reconocieras que te gusto – respondió con soltura provocando que la pelirroja se sonrojara notoriamente.

Eso era inesperado.

Pero Ash siempre soltaba las cosas más importantes con rapidez y sin pensarlo… y una vez más, tenía razón.

Misty por su parte lo miró dudosa un momento, aumentando su sonrojo a medida que Ash sonreía con comodidad, pues el silencio sin duda era acatar el último argumento del pelinegro.

- Prometo ponerme todas las bufandas que tejas aunque hayan 40° - agregó el joven acercándose a la muchacha.

- No se tejer – dijo Misty en susurro.

- Cielos Misty, no sabes cocinar, no sabes tejer – enumeró el pelinegro – estoy pensando seriamente en ir por Valery.

- No es gracioso – respondió la joven, quien aún parecía desconcertada - Ash… ¿Es en serio?

- Claro que no, Valery no es mi tipo.

- No eso idiota.

- Misty tienes mi autoestima por el suelo y lo peor es que creo que me gusta que me trates mal.

- Ash Ketchum con el autoestima baja. Imposible.

- Misty… - susurró el joven cada vez más cerca de la pelirroja - Si me acercó más a ti no me golpearás ¿Verdad?

- Te golpearé si no lo haces - respondió la muchacha con una sonrisa, tomando la camiseta del pelinegro y atrayéndolo hacia ella.

- Esto me gusta – dijo Ash en susurro antes de besar tiernamente los labios de su amada.

- Ash…- murmuró la pelirroja sin alejarse del joven.

- ¿Uhm?

- Esa bufanda tiene que irse.

- Entendido.

…

_Jojo, prepárense, porque la siguiente palabra es… __**C**__aliente. Y espero que sea mi primer oneshot más… hot._

_Espero les haya gustado este oneshot. Saludos _


	3. Caliente

_Por fin! Me digno a publicar esta letra, aunque no me convenció mucho, definitivamente los lemon no son lo mio, dudo que lo vuelva a intentar xD_

_En fin esta letra creo, tiene una clasificación más fuerte, pero estoy un 90% segura que todos los que leen son mayores de edad jeje aun así les digo. __**Alerta de lemon.**_

_Muchas gracias por los review chicas, están muy lindos. No suelo responder cada uno pero se agradecen todos su comentarios! En fin, aquí se viene la letra "C" con… Caliente._

_._

_**Resumen:**__ Para Misty era difícil reconocerlo, pero era inevitable. Sentir su piel rozar la suya, sus labios en los de ella, tenerlo ahí sin que sea suficiente porque la pelirroja quería más que besos y caricias…_

**.**

**C**aliente

Otra cita más.

Eran divertidas, no podía negarlo. Ash era su primer novio, el que siempre había deseado, porque en realidad era el chico que siempre le gustó.

Pero ya no eran los niños de 10 años que peleaban por todo – bueno, si peleaban por todo - pero ya no eran niños de 10 años. ¿Entonces porque Ash se comportaba como tal cuando Misty iba "más allá" de un beso? Se conocían hace 7 años y llevaban saliendo tiempo suficiente como para que el pelinegro se dejara llevar por las hormonas de la juventud.

Pero hasta el momento la única víctima de las hormonas era Misty.

- Hoy si caes Ash Ketchum – se dijo la pelirroja mirándose al espejo, traía una minifalda y una camiseta ajustada que dejaba ver su esbelta figura. Ligeramente maquillada y con el cabello perfectamente alborotado.

- ¿Otro intento hermanita? – murmuró Daisy desde el marco de la puerta, al ver la expresión de la pelirroja agregó - Oh vamos, cada vez te veo con menos ropa.

- ¡No es cierto! – respondió la pelirroja sonrojada, sin embargo se rindió ante su experiencia – Daisy… ¿Hay algo malo conmigo?

- ¡Claro que no! Eres una Waterflower, eres hermosa – dijo Daisy provocando una sonrisa en la pelirroja que se borró al oír lo demás - la menos hermosa de las cuatro claro, pero sigues siendo agradable para la vista.

- Entonces por qué Ash no quiere… ya sabes.

- No quiere… ¿Qué? – preguntó Daisy con una mirada pícara.

- Tú sabes Daisy – respondió la joven muy incómoda.

- Tal vez no está listo, es decir. Se nota que le gustas y todo, tal vez no esta preparado para dar el gran paso.

- Por todos los cielos no quiero matrimonio ¡Solo quiero sexo! – se quejó la pelirroja sin medir sus palabras hasta después de decirlas, tapándose la boca con ambas manos.

- Wow hermanita, las hormonas te tienen mas… acalorada de lo que pensé – respondió la rubia con una carcajada, pero luego cambió su rostro a seriedad – ante todo quiero que te cuides, no quiero que a tu edad tengas un pequeño Ketchum.

- Eso ya lo tengo cubierto – respondió Misty con desinterés mientras tomaba su teléfono celular, su chaqueta y salía de ahí - ya llegó. ¿Ustedes ya se van? – preguntó al ver a sus otras hermanas tras Daisy.

- Si, no nos esperes despierta – respondió Violeta subiéndose al carro.

- ¡Suerte con perder la virginidad! – le gritó Daisy desde la puerta del garaje, provocando que la joven se volteara envuelta en un aura de fuego.

- Eso no era necesario – susurró, al ver que sus hermanas se perdían de vista. Corrió a la entrada del gimnasio

Al llegar a la puerta un relajado pelinegro la esperaba, la pubertad le había entregado algunos centímetros a su favor, quedando a una altura favorable para ser un joven de 17 años.

- Hola Mis... wow te ves espectacular - respondió el pelinegro tragando saliva.

- ¿Tu crees? – preguntó inocentemente la pelirroja, dando un giro.

- Claro que sí, eres la novia más guapa de Kanto.

- ¿Kanto?

- Bueno, la más hermosa que he tenido.

- No has tenido otra – respondió la muchacha con ambas manos en las caderas.

- B-bueno – titubeó - para ti – agregó entregándole una rosa y besándola en los labios.

- Gracias – respondió la pelirroja.

- Entremos, tenemos una noche inolvidable por delante.

- ¿Noche inolvidable? – preguntó la joven generando altas expectativas en su mente.

- ¡Claro! Se supone que vas a cocinar algo comible ¿Verdad?

- Muy gracioso – se quejó Misty, entrando a su casa sin invitarlo a pasar.

- Vamos linda, es una broma – agregó Ash entre risas.

Otra cita más.

Y eran divertidas, Ash Ketchum sabía como hacerla enojar, reír… como hacerla sentir esas mariposas en su estómago tan solo con una mirada.

- ¿En que piensas? – preguntó el joven, sobresaltando a su novia, quién se había perdido en su plato de comida.

- En… cosas -respondió algo sonrojada. Ash la observó por unos instantes, con esa mirada que traía hace tiempo. Una mirada que la desnudaba sin siquiera proponérselo.

-¿Veremos una peli? – preguntó Ash moviendo la cabeza, intentó quitar así esas ideas que tenía en mente.

- Claro.

Otra cita más.

Y aunque Misty quisiera más que estar acurrucada entre sus brazos, viendo una película que contenía 80% de sangre, no podía sentirse más feliz. Tal vez Daisy tenía razón y Ash no estaba preparado para… avanzar. ¿Pero que haría con sus hormonas y esas ganas incorregibles de besarlo hasta que le faltara el aire? ¿De descubrir su cuerpo con las manos? ¿De marcar cada lugar con un beso, una caricia? El solo imaginarlo provocaba que se le subiera la temperatura.

- Wow Misty ¿Estás bien? – dijo Ash de pronto - Estás caliente.

- ¿E-en serio? – Preguntó la joven sonrojada – es que hace calor – se excusó.

- ¿No tienes fiebre? – Ash se levantó del sofá, y la miró confundido.

- No, estoy bien. Todo está bien – sonrió.

Ash la besó con ternura en la frente, las mejillas y los labios.

- No quiero que te enfermes. Eres un gyarados cuando estas enferma… más de lo normal.

- Muy gracioso – respondió la joven, sentándose sobre las piernas del muchacho. Ambos quedaron frente a frente y luego de suspirar Misty habló con seriedad - Estoy enamorada de ti Ash Ketchum, siempre lo estuve.

- Misty… - susurró el joven sorprendido por el cambio que tuvo la conversación.

- Ash - le cortó la joven – yo te amo. Y no me importa si tengo que esperar para que estemos juntos, yo… lo haré.

- ¿De que hablas? – Preguntó el joven confundido – Misty, yo… yo también te amo – agregó besándola en los labios con una pasión que conocía demasiado. Había estado evitando ese deseo hace días. Sus hormonas lo estaban traicionando cada vez que veía a Misty, cada vez que se rozaban por accidente, se besaban y últimamente hasta cuando pensaba en ella.

La temperatura del ambiente comenzó a subir considerablemente. El aire estaba… caliente. Y era provocado por dos cándidos adolescentes en un sofá.

- Misty… - susurró Ash intentando alejar a la chica de su cuerpo sin mucho éxito.

- Lo siento, lo siento - se excusó la joven sentándose en el sofá, su cabello estaba mas alborotado que nunca, sus mejillas sonrosadas y su respiración agitada.

Ash hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contenerse, pues la imagen de su novia le resultaba realmente irresistible. Suspiró pesadamente desviando la mirada por un instante y posó ambos brazos sobre sus rodillas.

- Ash… ¿Estás bien? – preguntó la joven confundida.

- Yo… Misty, lo estas haciendo difícil.

- ¿Eh?

- Me gustas, no sabes cuanto y yo, yo prometí que te respetaría porque te quiero y no quiero que pienses que…

- ¿Qué? – preguntó la joven confundida.

- Misty, yo no quiero que pienses que quiero aprovecharme de ti – respondió el joven algo avergonzado - tu eres especial, muy especial para mi.

La pelirroja sonrió ante aquella respuesta. Solo Ash Ketchum podía dársela.

- ¿Puedo decirte algo gracioso? – dijo Misty con ternura, acariciando los cabellos de su novio. Hoy lo amaba más que antes.

- De acuerdo.

- He intentado desde hace meses que me faltes el respeto – soltó la pelirroja sin tapujos, ante aquella honesta declaración Ash abrió los ojos con asombro, y volteo a ver a un joven que asentía de forma resignada… y seductora.

- ¿E-en serio?

- Todo el tiempo Ash – dijo Mity con diversión – hasta pensé que tú no me querías, que no te gustaba o que simplemente te ganaba la timidez.

- ¡¿Qué?! No, no, Misty yo te quiero, me gustas… yo te amo – respondió el pelinegro con rapidez – Y no sabes las duchas frías que me he tenido que dar por tu culpa.

Misty soltó una enorme carcajada, por fin su novio se estaba comportando como el adolescente que esperaba ver, por fin se daba cuenta que ella no era la única afectada por las hormonas.

- ¿Hace calor o soy yo? – preguntó el moreno inocentemente quitándose la chaqueta y quedando con una camiseta ajustada.

- No, soy yo – respondió la pelirroja abalanzándose sobre él - Esta vez no había nada que pudiera detenerlos. Las palabras sobraban y por primera vez, ambos jóvenes dieron rienda suelta a sus pasiones.

No eran unos niños, eso era claro.

Misty tomó la mano de su novio y lo dirigió hasta su habitación, no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a hacer, pero si tenía algo claro es que quería que Ash fuera el primero y el último en su vida.

Con timidez, continuaron sus juegos en la habitación de la joven. Misty tumbó al pelinegro en la cama y le besó los labios y el cuello. Ash por su parte comenzó a descubrir con sus manos la piel desnuda de su novia, que se tensó con nerviosismo ante el nuevo contacto.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos por un segundo. Ash sentado en la cama, y de pie frente a él una nerviosa Misty, que luego de besarlo una vez más se aventuró a quitarle la camiseta, dejando al descubierto su torso desnudo, conocido para ella pero nunca de esta forma, nunca sintiendo su bien formado cuerpo con sus manos mientras besaba su cuello. Ash por su parte aunque dudó un poco hizo lo mismo, dejando a la pelirroja en un sexy brasier color rojo.

Sí, Misty se había preparado bien.

La pelirroja se avanzó sobre el pelinegro, quien recostado sobre la cama se dejó querer, el resto de la ropa comenzó a estorbar en cosa de segundos, sin embargo para quitar su brasier Ash utilizó una ternura nunca antes vista en él, bajó los tirantes mientras le besaba el cuello y los hombros a la joven, quien se estremecía con cada contacto.

Juntos, se deshicieron de las únicas prendas que impedían un contacto más directo entre ambos, aquel nuevo acercamiento entre el miembro del pelinegro y la piel desnuda de la joven logró que la pelirroja se estremeciera una vez más, ambos comenzaron a besar todo aquello que antes estaba cubierto. Ash, recorría los muslos de Misty sin ningún tipo de pudor, con la otra mano jugueteaba con el cabello de la joven, luego, comenzó a jugar con los genitales de la joven, mientras que ella comenzó a hacer lo mismo con él, provocándole un gemido de placer.

Ash se sentía afortunado por tener a Misty entre sus brazos, quizás muchos la habían deseado de aquella forma, pero solo él tenía la dicha de amarla y ser amado.

Con un giro rápido, el pelinegro pudo dejar a Misty bajo él, su peso logró sacar un leve gemido de los labios de la pelirroja, excitándolo aún más.

Realmente ambos deseaban lo que iba a pasar.

Misty enrolló las piernas en Ash, instándolo a continuar. El joven entró lentamente, la respiración de Misty se volvió más agitada y expectante. Ash le quitó el pelo del rostro y le sonrió. La pelirroja volvió a perderse en aquella mirada color chocolate como tantas veces lo había hecho, aquella mirada que le entregaba tranquilidad en aquellos momentos donde se sentía temerosa por lo que iba a pasar.

Ash no puedo esperar, se introdujo en ella lentamente, y la joven gimió sin apartar la mirada de la suya. Era su primera vez, y sí, sintió algo de dolor, pero fue un dolor rápido que pasó a ser sustituido rápidamente por el placer. La pelirroja atrajo hacia ella los labios de su amado y los besó. Se besaron mientras el pelinegro comenzaba a dar lentos movimientos de cadera, conjuntamente con Misty.

Solo fueron ellos dos, sus caricias y sus beses, solo fueron ellos dos, siendo uno solo, entregándose por primera vez, nunca tan conectados como se sentían ahora. Una conexión esperaban durara para siempre, con sus corazones latiendo con rapidez, respiraciones agitadas, leves gemidos y susurros de amor.

Los movimientos se aceleraron, señal de que estaban prontos al orgasmo, Ash volvió a susurrar palabras de amor a su enamorada, haciendo a su vez, los movimientos más violentas y rápidas. Ash observó a Misty, tenía los ojos cerrados y ambas manos apretadas tras su espalda.

- Te amo – volvió a repetir el pelinegro, aquella imagen le provocaba decirlo una y otra vez. Quería gritarlo al mundo entero si era necesario, todos podían tener conocimiento de la felicidad que esa joven le entregaba.

- Te amo – murmuró la joven, y con un último movimiento, ambos lograron la plenitud del acto.

Las manos de la joven sobre la espalda de su amado se aflojaron, al igual que las piernas enrolladas en Ash, quien no dejaba de admirarla, realmente era una mujer hermosa.

Todo terminó, Ash salió de Misty lentamente y ella suspiro mientras se soltaba del agarre que tenía con las piernas. Se besaron de nuevo en silencio, sus respiraciones continuaban agitadas. Ash se recostó al lado de Misty y la abrazó, ella apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del joven e hizo lo mismo. Podría quedarse así toda la vida.

- Fue mejor de lo que imagine – dijo Ash, aunque Misty no lo veía, sabía que estaba sonriendo – soy genial – con aquel comentario la joven no pudo evitar lanzar un bufido. Aquello era tan propio del pelinegro, quién incluso en un momento así no podía evitarlo.

- ¡Hey, yo no me quedé atrás! – Sí, Misty también podía ser competitiva – soy tan genial como tú, incluso más.

En respuesta el joven besó su cabellera y la apretó aún más contra sí.

- Lo sé – susurró – realmente lo eres.


	4. Dañino

_Soy la peor, pero culpo a mi total falta de inspiración! Juro que soy inocente._

_Creo que no vale la pena deshacerme en disculpas. Lo mejor será que lean un rato, aunque es un oneshot bastante… mejor lean._

_._

**_Advertencia:_**_ Angst oneshot. Personajes absolutamente fuera de su personalidad original. No critiquen después de leer, que están avisados. Lenguaje obsceno._

_Espero les guste._

**_Resumen:_**Un caricia que se convirtió en bofetada, una sonrisa transformada en lágrimas y un amor que pasó de ser la cura a todos los males a una enfermedad mortal.

Porque juntos solo podían hacerse daño y separados solo desearían morir.

**.**

**D**añino

_Es difícil comprender que quien más amas, puede ser quien más te lastime. Porque muchas veces el amor no deja ver, oír, hablar ni comprender, tan solo nos permite sentir. _

_Misty's pov._

**…**

Despertar entre los brazos de Ash siempre era grato, lo había sido desde el primer momento y ese sentimiento lejos de disminuir aumentaba con el paso de lo años. Aunque claro, a veces había un problema y podía verlo tan solo al abrir los ojos. Hoy no había sido la excepción. En la mano izquierda de Ash podía leerse un borroneado "Cissy 674268"

- ¡Maricón! – grité quitándome de su lado. Lo había hecho otra vez.

- ¿Qué? ¿Eh? – preguntó moviéndose asustado en su lado de la cama.

- ¿Cissy? – le grité con furia - ¿Quién demonio es Cissy? – volví a gritar mientras le daba manotazos.

Instintivamente se miró la mano, al parecer había intentado borrarlo pero no fue suficiente como para engañarme. Sin dificultad me tumbó en la cama se puso sobre mi, e intentó detener mis golpes, lejos de calmarme a cada minuto la rabia aumentaba.

- Cálmate Misty - me dijo mientras tomaba mis brazos con demasiada fuerza.

- ¡Suéltame! – grité, pero al ver la negativa opté por escupirlo y salir de la habitación echando humo por las orejas y él… tras de mi.

- Vamos Misty, estas exagerando – dijo con relajo tomando uno de mis brazos.

- ¡No me toques! – le grité al momento que le aventaba un bofetada - ¡Odio que me hagas esto! – volví a gritar y comencé a darle golpes en el pecho. La situación lejos de causarle dolor o rabia le daba risa, pues mi fuerza comparada a la suya era ínfima, me empujó con una sonrisa triunfante alentándome a luchar contra él, lo sabía, sabía que dejar que lo golpeara solo aumentaría mi rabia - ¡Imbécil! – grité intentando abrir la puerta, pero él me tomó el brazo con fuerza.

- No te vas – me dijo con ímpetu afirmándome contra la pared. Sus ojos color chocolate fijo en los míos me debilitaban más que nada – Hablemos – y me hacían aceptar lo que fuera.

Me senté en el sofá dispuesta a oír la mentira que – en esos minutos - había preparado para mi.

Al parecer la calma se apoderó del lugar, por unos minutos.

- Misty… - dijo tocando mi hombro luego de mucho silencio.

- ¡No me toques! – grité alterada golpeándolo de lleno en el rostro – ¡eres una mierda!

Habíamos comenzado otra vez…

Furioso me aventó contra la pared y mirándome fijamente la golpeó dejando un agujero muy cerca de mi rostro. Luego como si nada me abrazó contra él.

- ¡Cálmate quieres! Te has vuelto una vieja histérica.

- ¿Una vieja histérica? No me puedo los cuernos, eres un hijo de puta – dije soltándome de sus agarre – No seguiré aguantándote. Mírate, me das lástima, no eres más que un pobre descerebrado.

- ¡Cállate! – me gritó, lanzándome al suelo, para luego arrodillarse frente a mí - No puedes dejarme – sollozó – soy un imbécil, sin ti no soy nada.

Sus palabras no lograrían que lo perdone.

- No puedes dejarme – repitió – tú no eres nada sin mí.

Pero tenía razón…

- Nunca volveré a tocarte, por favor, perdóname – rogó, posó sus manos en mis piernas y un destello de luz dejó en evidencia un moretón azulado que tenía cerca del bíceps, aún recordaba la escena, días atrás cuando le había lanzado un olla.

Un golpe, tal vez yo llevaba dos. ¿Alguien los contaba?

Lo único que sé, es que volví a caer.

Nuevamente habíamos acabado en la cama, prometiéndonos el cielo, las estrellas y el mundo entero. Jurando no volver a lastimarnos, porque nadie podía hacerme sentir lo que él había logrado, nadie podría besarme como él lo hacía, nadie lograba en menos de cinco minutos amar y odiar con tanta intensidad… y nadie podía comprendernos.

Porque era cierto, cuando estábamos mal era horroroso, pero cuando estábamos bien, todo era perfecto.

Esa era la razón de abandonar Kanto hace mucho. Todos se habían involucrado demasiado en nuestra relación y solo llamábamos de vez en cuando, tan solo para no romper de todo el contacto y para que se enteraran que no nos habíamos matado… aún.

Por lo mismo, no sé como acepté venir aquí. Ya puedo imaginar el sermón que Daisy me dará y no tengo ánimos para eso.

La campanilla de la puerta volvió a sonar, no me volteé de nuevo. Llevo media hora esperando a mi hermana mayor y hasta ahora no había rastros de ella.

- Solo cinco minutos más – dije en susurro, mientras me bajaba las mangas de la camiseta, si veía las marcas seguramente el sermón sería aún mayor.

- Volvió a hacerlo. ¿Verdad? – dijo con ternura Daisy, sobresaltándome, su mirada llena de lástima me dio un vuelco en el estómago.

- ¿Necesitas algo? – pregunté con hostilidad. Ni siquiera nos habíamos saludado, por el contrario nos fuimos de lleno en el mismo tema de siempre.

- Quería verte. Han pasado cinco años que no has ido a Celeste, Misty – me reprendió.

- Y aquí vamos de nuevo – dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Misty, estamos preocupados por ti – comenzó la mujer – eres nuestra hermanita, y Ash…

- Y Ash nada – le corté - ¿Hasta cuando intentarás alejarlo de mi lado? Estamos bien, siempre hemos estado bien – agregué molesta.

- ¿Bien? ¿Qué hay de esto? – Daisy había sido más rápida que yo al subir una de las mangas de mi camiseta, dejando al descubierto una marca color azul violeta.

- Diferencias de opinión – respondí sin mirarla.

- Al parecer él ganó.

- Fue un accidente, Ash no sabe medir su fuerza.

- ¿Cuántas veces lo ha hecho este último mes?

- Suficiente – dije levantándose con brusquedad – Yo no critico tus relaciones. ¿Qué demonios quieres de mí?

- Quiero que sepas, que estoy aquí para ti. Quiero que te des cuenta que su relación es enfermiza, dañina y que no puede seguir y no lo culpo solo a él, porque tengo claro que son los dos… pero, ¿Hasta donde piensan llegar?

- Lo nuestro nunca terminará Daisy, prefiero morir que estar sin Ash – respondí, tomando mi abrigo y saliendo de aquel café.

Daisy cerró los ojos y luego de suspirar dijo en susurro - eso es lo que temo hermanita, que lleguen hasta la muerte.

Aunque oí las palabras de mi hermana continúe caminando, ella nunca comprendía, nadie lo hacía.

Nuestro departamento como siempre era un desastre. Ambos trabajamos bastante para costearlo, y Ash no era un maestro del orden precisamente.

Cuando el pelinegro llegó, me descubrió analizando aquellas marcas en mis brazos, me había tomado con fuerza en la mañana, y ser de piel tan blanca provocaba que los moretones aparecieran con facilidad.

- De verdad no quise – dijo besando mi cuello.

- Lo sé – dije cerrando los ojos.

- No volverá a pasar - agregó besándome de lleno en los labios, tan solo como él podía hacerlo.

- Lo sé – volví a susurrar.

- Te amo – me dijo con la mirada fija en la mía y sacando un pequeño oso de felpa y una rosa roja – para siempre.

- Te amo – respondí besándolo con mayor intensidad – para siempre.

En el momento que me besaba sentía que todo era perfecto, que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, que tan solo él era necesario en mi vida para ser feliz, que era mio, mio y de nadie mas, que no importaban las consecuencias de nuestros actos…

Pero así como podía sentirme en el cielo, podía sentirme en el infierno tan solo al cerrar los ojos.

Pasión.

Celos.

Amor.

Obsesión.

Dolor

Habíamos mezclado tanto los sentimientos que ya no sabíamos cual nos hacia sentir mejor, o peor, o nosotros mismos.

Lo más difícil era comprender que no estábamos haciendo lo correcto, pero que nos gustaba así. No lastimábamos a nadie. Éramos felices siendo nosotros dos. Solo nosotros dos, porque los demás estorbaban, todos los demás, no hacían más que entorpecer nuestro amor.

Nos preparamos para salir como cada noche de viernes y al llegar al pub de costumbre me perdí por dos minutos en el baño.

Tan solo dos minutos.

Y a mi regreso Ash se estaba encargando de repetir una y otra vez lo guapa que era la tipa de la barra y no solo estaba usando las palabras para ello, las manos ayudaban bastante.

Pero esta vez no obtendría ataque de celos. No, le pagaría con la misma moneda.

Usando mis atributos me acerqué al tipo del pool y le pregunté si podía enseñarme a jugar. Obviamente no se negó.

Apenas estábamos en posición de juego, apareció Ash con los ojos desorbitados. Había bebido, sí. Yo también.

Lo tomó de la camiseta y lo abalanzó sobre la mesa, sin ni siquiera darle tiempo para reaccionar comenzó a golpearlo reiteradamente mientras gritaba con todas sus fuerzas ¡Ella es mía! ¡Hijo de puta! ¡No vuelvas a tocarla otra vez!

Mientras yo tomaba mis cosas y me iba de su lado, sin saber que las cosas se saldrían así de control.

No dañábamos a nadie con nuestro amor.

Hasta ahora.

Di pasos lentos por la acera mientras me secaba algunas lágrimas que caían por mi mejilla. Me sentía dolida, más que nada, porque sabía que debía volver con él. No. Yo quería volver con él.

La ambulancia con destino opuesto al que llevaba me sorprendió. Lo pensé dos veces y decidí volver al lugar donde encontré más alboroto del que pensaba.

La policía no tardo en llegar.

Al parecer los amigos del tipo se enfrentaron a Ash y este a su vez atrajo a más luchadores. Finalmente la pelea se había expandido por todo el recinto.

Intenté buscarlo con la mirada, pero no estaba.

- Mierda – susurré. Esta vez las había cagado en serio.

.

- ¡Ya fueron demasiado lejos! – gritó Lily fuera de sí. Aun estábamos en la estación de policía, esperando por Ash.

- ¿Sabes cuantas cosas tuvimos que vender para reunir el dinero de la fianza? – me dijo Violeta con las manos en las caderas – Tuvo suerte de que el tipo se conformó con el dinero y no los demandará.

- Se los devolveré – respondí altiva.

- Misty, ¿Qué más debe pasar para que lo entiendas? – la voz de Daisy era dulce y maternal.

- Daisy, no…

- ¡Casi matan a un hombre por sus escándalos! – Volvió a gritar Lily – Un hombre inocente que nada tiene que ver con sus trastornos.

- Basta Lily, me estas provocando jaquecas – dije cerrando los ojos.

- Quizás así lo entiendas, esta relación es dañina Misty, no puedes seguir así.

- ¿Has amado a alguien tanto que apenas puedes respirar cuando estás a su lado? – pregunté al mis hermanas, sin embargo no tuve respuesta – no entiendes, no pueden entenderlo, nunca se han enamorado como yo.

- Esto ya no es amor – susurró Lily con molestia.

- Hermanita, por favor. Dense un tiempo, vuelve a casa con nosotras – Daisy continuaba sonando amable.

- Brock estará feliz de recibir a Ash por un tiempo en Plateada.

- ¿Hablaron con Brock? – pregunté, la jaqueca estaba aumentando.

- Todos están pendientes de ustedes.

- No me siento bien – dije en susurro para luego desvanecerme frente a mis hermanas.

.

Cuando abrí los ojos tenía a Ash de mi mano, su rostro era preocupado, triste, confundido.

- Estás aquí – murmuré con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo estas, bonita? – me sonrió de vuelta y besó mi frente.

- Lo siento, yo no quise provocar todo esto. Vámonos a casa.

- Misty – susurró para luego mirar a mis hermanas – no.

- ¿Qué?

- Me iré por un tiempo.

- ¿Vas a dejarme, no puedes dejarme? – grité con desesperación al momento que las lágrimas comenzaban a inundar mi rostro.

- ¡No! No te dejaré, tú y yo juntos por siempre. ¿Lo recuerdas?

- No puedes dejarme – repetí sin pensar.

- Escucha, será solo por un tiempo. Ustedes pasaran tiempo con tus hermanas y yo estaré donde Brock, él dijo que me ayudaría.

- ¿Ustedes? – pregunté confundida.

- Misty, estas embarazada – dijo Daisy sin poder contenerse.

No sabía si llorar o reír.

- ¿Me dejarás porque estoy embarazada?

- Sí – respondió con rapidez - Sé que suena mal, pero volveré bonita - Ash cerró los ojos - sabía por su semblante que le estaba costando más que a mí.

- ¡Qué le dijeron! – grité a mis hermanas - ¿Qué le dijeron para lograr apartarlo de mi lado.

- Que piense en su hijo – soltó Lily - ¿Acaso pensabas seguir con la misma vida que tenían hasta ahora? Sé responsable una vez en tu vida y piensa en tu hijo Misty.

- Hey – me susurró, sin mirarla – te llamaré todos los días, te prometo que apenas me recupere de todo volveré por ti… por ustedes – su voz se cortó por un instante - Misty, jamás me perdonaría el lastimarlos y yo no estoy bien de acá – señaló su cabeza.

- Estarás bien con nosotras – dijo Daisy.

- No… - pedí con un hilo de voz. Lo habían conseguido. Me habían apartado de él y todo por este bebé… no lo quería, no quería nada que pudiera apartarme de él, de mi Ash – por favor – rogué.

- Volveré, nunca nadie nos va a separar – Ash se acercó a mí y me besó por última vez – volveré y seremos una familia, los tres, cuídate, cuídalo mucho por favor Misty, una parte de mi estará siempre contigo.

- Te amo – murmuré al momento que asentía, ese bebé, mi bebé era una parte de Ash y mía, no podía odiarlo, era la prueba física de cuanto nos amábamos.

- Te amo más, mi bonita.

Y sin voltear se fue.

¿Nuestra relación era dañina? Tal vez, pero nunca sentí tal daño en mí, como al sentir que lo perdía para siempre.

_Continuará…_

_…_

Me salió más oscura de lo que creí, pero algo así era la idea.

En realidad está historia iba a ser un fic, pero sería mucho drama y teniendo en cuenta las historias que tengo en stanby y las que quiero publicar, sería mucho.

La historia está inspirada en Love the way you lie y Love the way you lie (part II) de Eminem con Rihanna, incluso hay partes de la letra.

El drama continuará con la letra E y tal vez con otra más en el futuro, aún no lo sé.

Espero que a pesar de lo triste de la historia, se vislumbre un rayo de luz y les guste.

Cariños.

Haley.


	5. Embarazo

_Como les había dicho, la siguiente letra corresponde a la segunda parte de __**D**__añino, por lo que continuamos con el drama, aunque espero de forma más sutil._

_Espero les guste._

**_Resumen_****: **Olvidar es un proceso largo, sobretodo si no estás dispuesta a ello. Misty tiene una razón para seguir adelante, una razón tan poderosa que puede eclipsar cualquier deseo de dejar todo y partir de Celeste.

_Misty's pov_

**.**

**E**mbarazo

Mentiras…

Sus supuestas llamadas, sus promesas, su amor…

Todo no eran más que falsedades que creí como idiota.

Y dolía bastante.

- Misty – anunció Daisy con voz cantarina entrando en mi habitación.

- Oh no, está llorando otra vez – se quejó Lily.

- ¿Qué quieren? – pregunté de mala gana.

- ¡Ha llegado carta! – respondió Daisy dando brinquitos.

- No me interesa – respondí.

- Vamos pequeña, es de Ash.

- ¿En serio? – Mi voz sonó como de una niña pequeña, sin poder ocultar mi ansiedad, corrí a su lado y se la quité de las manos, al ver que no se marchaban agregué - Gracias, ¿Algo más?

- Ay, está mas insoportable que antes – oí que Lily se quejaba mientras salía.

- ¡Estamos para ti hermanita! – gritó mi hermana mayor mientras salía.

Cuando ya estuve sola miré la carta. Su letra tan desordenada que parecían garabatos inentendibles, su nombre…

Habían pasado cuatro meses…

Suspiré y luego la abrí sorprendiéndome lo corto de la misiva.

…

_Querida Misty._

_No sabes como he querido llamarte, pero el centro de ayuda no me lo permite, al menos no por ahora, debo pensar en mi rehabilitación en estos momentos._

_Aun así me han dejado escribirte, he pensado en ti, en ustedes, mucho. Y todo lo que estoy haciendo en por los tres._

_Espero esté todo bien con la pequeña. ¡Tuve un sueño! ¡Será niña lo sé!_

_Te amo, las amo._

_Ash._

_PD: Escríbeme por favor, necesito saber como va todo._

_…_

Acerqué la carta a mi rostro, tenía su perfume.

- Me ama – susurré, para luego releer - Nos ama – corregí, recordando las palabras de Daisy cuando le hablaba a mi barriga como si se tratara de una persona. Lo intenté - ¿Escuchaste pequeño? Papá nos ama y volverá por nosotros, aunque crea que seas niña yo sé que serás varoncito.

Me sentí tonta por un momento, hablando como boba a un ser que no podía escucharme.

Pero estaba equivocada.

- ¡Daisy! – grité - ¡Daisy!

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

- M-me ha dado, me ha dado patadas – dije conteniendo el aliento - Mira, dame tu mano.

Mi hermana se acercó con una sonrisa, era la primera muestra de interés que estaba entregando y no la desaprovecharía.

- ¡Hola pequeña! ¿Estás ahí? Soy tu tía Daisy, la más bonita de tus tías – dijo con ternura.

- Daisy eso no va a… ¡Ahí está otra vez! – grité emocionada, aceptando sin pensar el abrazo de mi hermana.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar.

Ash estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por sanar lo que todos decían estaba mal, yo debía hacer lo mismo.

Por él, por nosotros.

Ya no estábamos solos, ya no podíamos hundirnos en nuestro mundo de oscuridad, donde el amarnos y odiarnos parecían dos enemigos que luchaban a diario.

No.

Debíamos luchar por él.

- Daisy – dije ya más calmada – quiero hacerlo, iré al centro de terapias.

- Misty – mi hermana sonrió - llamaré enseguida.

Busqué papel y lápiz y escribí de forma breve.

…

_Querido Ash._

_Estamos bien, lucharemos de igual forma por este lado y juntos saldremos adelante. Siempre estamos contigo._

_Por favor, recuerda que te amo. Te amamos._

_Misty y bebé_

_…_

Y el tiempo pasó, el embarazo siguió su curso natural.

Curiosamente no solo Ash tenía razón, también yo…

- ¡Mellizos! – grité apenas la imagen me dejaba ver al padre de mis hijos. Su imagen era mucho más repuesta, no recordaba haberlo visto sin ojeras, ni sonriendo de esa manera.

- ¿Mellizos? – me preguntó confundido.

- Dos bebés Ash, una niña y un niño. Al parecer los dos teníamos razón.

- Es maravillo - me sonrió – Misty, estas hermosa.

- No es cierto, he aumentado 4 tallas – me quejé.

- Recuperarás tu figura sin problema – me dijo sin interés – pero, estas radiante. Te ves… bien.

- Jamás pensé que diría esto, pero Daisy tenía razón… la terapia realmente está funcionando.

- Entonces… ¿Te lo han dicho también?

Cerré lo ojos, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería.

- Sí.

- ¿Y, qué opinas al respecto?

- Haré lo necesario para que ellos estén bien, son lo más importante para mi ahora.

- Y para mí. Supongo, supongo que es un sacrificio que debemos cumplir.

- No dejaré que pasen por lo que pasé yo… ni tú, y tú siempre serás su padre Ash.

- Lo sé.

Y el silencio nos invadió.

¿Ese era el final?

Me asusté, si ese era el final no estaba doliendo como creí.

Ya no tenía miedo a sentirme sola como sentí tantos años junto a él y eso significaba que la terapia estaba surgiendo efecto.

Me sentía independiente y no un ser que es la sombra de otro, que no respira si no es el aire de otro. Sentía que tenía responsabilidades, no debía cuidarme a mí, sino a dos pequeños e inocentes niños que nada tenían que ver con nuestras irresponsabilidades.

No podía permitir que sufrieran lo que yo sufrí.

¿Y Ash?

¿Ya no lo amaba?

¿8 meses habían sido suficientes?

- Misty – dijo rompiendo el silencio – independiente de lo que pase, yo… yo siempre te amaré – finalizó cortando la comunicación.

- Ash – respondí a la pantalla, que ahora estaba negra, puse mi mano sobre ella y agregué sin pensar - yo también – él siempre lograba complementar la mitad de mis dudas. Quizás éramos el uno para el otro, pero dos almas gemelas demasiado porfiadas como para poder estar juntas llevando la vida en paz.

Quizás simplemente podíamos pasar el amor que nos teníamos a nuestros hijos y así, vivir tranquilos, sin tanto drama.

No sabía en cuanto tiempo más volveríamos a vernos, era parte de nuestra recuperación. Éramos nuestra droga y debíamos aprender a vivir el uno sin el otro.

Ser independientes.

Dejar de existir y comenzar a vivir…

8 meses y medio.

- Ya deberían nacer, ¿Saben? Mamá parece un globo acá fuera – sonreí, la imagen del espejo no podía ser más bizarra, pero me gustaba. Era feliz. Hasta que una pequeña contracción me sobresaltó - ¿Es lo que creo? – una segunda contracción no tardó en llegar en respuesta - ¡Daisy!

Decir que mis hermanas estaban un poco más nerviosas que yo, es mentir. Dieron más de diez vueltas en toda la casa buscando cosas que ya estaban en el auto.

Y el parto, cesárea, sin problema.

Mis pequeños nacieron sin inconvenientes. Ella con pequeñas pelusas que simulaban un cabello negro y él, muy parecido a mis fotos de bebé, seguramente tendría mi cabello.

El embarazo había llegado a su fin.

Y Ash aún no regresaba.

¿Cuándo volvería? ¿Me esperaría? ¿Lo esperaré?

Solo había una respuesta, y esa era el **T**iempo, él solo me entregaría la tranquilidad que en estos meses ya me estaba dando y quien sabe, tal vez terminar una historia o recomenzar una nueva.

Por ahora, solo cerré los ojos agotada mientras mis hermanas llenaban de mimos a mis pequeños.

Estaríamos bien y estaba segura que en algún lugar de Kanto, Ash también lo estaba.

Eso ya era un final feliz.

_…_

_En serio cada vez que prometo algo, el universo entero colapsa para llevarlo a cabo. Es estresante, en serio._

_Pero bueno, trataré de no prometer y solo sorprender xd_

_Cariños a todos!_

_Gracias por los comentarios por acá y por Facebook, son siempre bienvenidos y se valoran mucho ^^._


	6. Fobia

_Crucé los brazos agotada_

_ - ¿En serio? ¿No hay nada a lo que le temas? – pregunté. _

_Él solo me miró con ese exceso de confianza que lograba agotar mi paciencia con mayor rapidez y me sonrió._

**F**OBIA

Salir con Ash era una aventura diaria, de hecho, ya llevaba varias, teniendo en cuenta que salíamos hace un par de meses.

La aventura de hoy era superar mis "estúpidos" miedos de una vez. Y por "estúpidos miedos", se refería a mi completamente fundada fobia por los pokémon bicho.

Temor que nunca ha comprendido.

- Vamos Mist, tu puedes – me dijo con una sonrisa empujándome fuera del gimnasio.

- No - respondí rápidamente intentando retroceder - Bueno, sí puedo, pero no quiero. ¿Qué tal si vamos por un helado? – dije con una sonrisa. No sirvió de nada, Ash ya buscaba entre sus bolsillos una pokébola – por favor – pedí. Cielos, jamás imaginé verme en esta situación, al parecer él tampoco. Esta relación me estaba cambiando.

Obviamente él quiso sacar partido de eso.

- ¿Estás, suplicando? – preguntó divertido.

- No te pases Ash – dije cortante – en serio no puedo hacer esto.

- Pero Mist, no sabes lo que me costó que el Profesor Oak me prestara un Caterpie.

- ¿U-un c-caterpie?

- Son muy dóciles y dulces. Cómo tú. – sonrió acercándose a mi lado.

- Muy gracioso – alegué cruzándome de brazos.

- Vamos, no te hará nada lo prometo – respondió al momento que me besaba en la mejilla con ternura, provocando mi natural sonrojo.

Ash era mi primer novio y yo era la suya. A pesar de ello, no podía evitar sonrojarme cada vez que me demostraba su cariño de forma tan espontánea, sin un atisbo de vergüenza. Así era Ash, sincero, inocente…

- ¡Sal ya Caterpie! – gritó.

… y obstinado.

El pokémon me miró con ternura. Era como si mi desprecio por ellos fuera directamente proporcional a como ellos me querían.

- ¿Ves? No hacen nada – susurró con ternura.

- D-de acuerdo – dije, acercándome al pokémon con cuidado. A pesar de que el bicho continuaba inmóvil su aspecto me causaba el más profundo y sincero asco.

- Vamos Mist, acércate un poco – dijo, empujándome con la mano.

- No me presiones Ash – demandé sin mucha paciencia. ¿Cómo habíamos llegado a esto? En fin, continué caminando, al parecer demasiado lento porque de improviso el pokémon se avanzó hacia mi pierna para demostrarme su cariño - ¡Ahhhhhhh! – grité subiendo a la cima de un árbol con una rapidez sobrehumana.

Sí, el miedo me transforma.

- Misty, estas sobreactuando – dijo Ash desde el suelo. No podía aguantar la risa.

- No es gracioso Ash, a penas baje de este árbol te mataré, lo juro.

- Claro que no. Me quieres – dijo sonriente, causando un nuevo sonrojo de mi parte y aumentando su sonrisa – Vamos, bajas de ese árbol y lo intentaremos otra vez – agregó con ternura, como si se tratara de una niña pequeña.

- Ash, me da miedo. ¿No lo entiendes? – me quejé, él solo negó con la cabeza.

- Es absurdo Misty, el pokémon no te hará nada. Tan solo míralo, es prácticamente inofensivo.

Hice lo que me dijo. El bicho se había olvidado de mí y comía algunas hiervas ignorante de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Hasta su forma de comer me causaba nauseas. Crucé los brazos agotada.

- ¿En serio? ¿No hay nada a lo que le temas? - Pregunté. Él solo me miró con ese exceso de confianza que lograba agotar mi paciencia con mayor rapidez y me sonrió. Todo estaba mejor.

Pero olvidamos algo.

Al cruzarme de brazos me solté del árbol y di de lleno en el suelo.

- ¡Misty! – gritó desesperado justo antes de que me desmayara.

Todo me daba vueltas cuando abrí los ojos, Ash me miraba temeroso.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó con cautela.

- ¿D-dónde está el bicho? – digo incorporándome.

- En la pokébola. ¿Te duele algo?

- N-no – respondo tocando mi cabeza, algo confundida para luego reaccionar - ¡Ash Ketchum pudiste matarme! – grito ofuscada.

- Lo sé – me dice con tristeza – lo siento.

- B-bueno, no es para tanto – le digo, levantándome del suelo – Pero no lo intentemos otra vez. ¿De acuerdo?

- ¿Sabes Mist? – me dice tomando mi mano – Si tengo un miedo.

- ¿Ah sí? Bueno, entonces mañana nos dedicaremos a vencerlo.

- Lo veo difícil.

- ¡No es justo Ash! ¿Por qué solo yo debo vencer mis miedos?

- Porque mi mayor miedo sería perderte – dice sonriendo – Debo reconocer que verte caer de ese árbol me asustó mucho.

- ¿Ash? – digo conteniendo el aliento. ¿Acaso podía ser mas dulce?

- ¿Sí?

- Te quiero - susurro con el rostro de todos los colores, pensando que sería imposible quedar aún más colorada.

Sin embargo, estaba equivocada.

Porque como siempre, Ash actuó de improviso y me besó en los labios con ternura.

Sí, cada día con Ash era una aventura. Y quería que siguiera así por mucho tiempo más.

…

Breve y uuultra meloso. Pero me gustó xd, espero que a ustedes también.

Nos leemos en un próximo capítulo J

Haley*


	7. Génesis

Otra vez yo. ¿Ven que ahora aparezco más? xd.

En fin, antes de dejarlos con la letra correspondiente, hago una breve publicidad a mi nuevo fic **Mejor que las drogas.** Una adaptación de un fic de Digimon a Pokémon. Así que si les da curiosidad vean en mi profile.

Espero les guste.

Ahora los dejo con la siguiente letra. G.

-**G**ÉNESIS-

**"Descuida, solo debes iniciar con el momento en el que comenzó todo. Cuando te enamoraste de ella. De ahí en más todo será sencillo".**

¿Sencillo? ¿Estaba bromeando?

Las palabras de Brock aún resonaban en mi cabeza aunque había pasado tres meses de habérmelas dicho.

En serio lo había intentado, pero encontrar ese momento donde todo había comenzado, dónde dejé de ver en Misty como mi mejor amiga y se volvió el amor de mi vida era prácticamente imposible, la línea que separaba amistad de amor está demasiado difusa.

Y hoy, a dos semanas del Gran Día, estaba sentado sobre mi escritorio con cientos de hojas arrugadas en el suelo, todas con borrones y no más de dos líneas escritas.

Y yo creí que pedirle matrimonio era la parte difícil.

Vamos Ash. Piensa.

¿Cuál fue el momento dónde todo inició?

Y no lo sé. No hay una respuesta precisa.

El teléfono comienza a sonar apenas veo el número de Brock en la pantalla decido no contestar. Sé lo que dirá.

**- ¿Aún no lo tienes listo? Faltaban 3 meses para mi boda y mis votos ya estaban impresos.**

Es un fastidio.

Y ni hablar de Tracey, quién los tenía listos antes de pedir la mano de Daisy. Lo sé, es escalofriante.

Me preguntó si Misty tiene el mismo problema.

Quizás lo mejor sea llamarla y sin pensarlo dos veces tomó el teléfono y apretó un número que sé de memoria.

- _Hola guapo._

- Hey Mist. ¿Cómo va todo?

_- Ya sabes. Estresante. Mis hermanas no me han dejado en paz estos días._

- Claro – digo dubitativo. Tal vez no sea tan buena idea plantearle el tema, ya tiene suficientes problemas.

- _¿Pasa algo?_ – pregunta curiosa. Maldición me conoce demasiado bien.

- Mist. ¿Va todo bien, contigo?

- _¿A qué te refieres?_

- Ya sabes, la boda y todo eso.

- _Ya te lo he dicho mis hermanas son estresantes pero eso es siempre así._

- ¿Pero… tú?

- _Ash. ¿Te estás arrepintiendo?_ – su voz sonaba temerosa, pero luego comenzó a sonar más alterada - _¡Ash Ketchum! No puedes hacerme esto, el vestido está casi listo._

- No, no - respondí rápidamente. Maldición sabía que no era buena idea llamarla.

- _¿Entonces?_

- Es una tontería – dije por fin - tan solo recuerda que te amo.

- _Ash. Me asustas._

- Solo dime lo mismo. ¿Quieres?

- _Lo mismo_ – dijo Misty ahogando una risita.

- Vamos Mist.

- _Te amo también._

**Era como un sueño. **Pero seguía sin saber que escribir. Y el día se acercaba de forma amenazante.

Estúpidos votos de boda. Estúpido yo, por ser tan poco ocurrente con todo esto.

Pero, aún tenemos tiempo ¿Verdad?...

- Ash. ¿Estás listo? Ya debemos irnos – dijo Brock apareciendo. Vestía un traje de etiqueta negro con una humita verde azulada.

- Mierda – dije cerrando los ojos. **¿Cómo habían pasado dos semanas tan pronto?**

- Ash. ¿Ya tienes tus votos?

- No quiero hablar de eso – respondí cortante – vamos – dije caminando frente a él.

Al llegar a la iglesia noté que estaba todo decorado con flores verdes azuladas y blancas. Las hermanas de Misty se habían esmerado en todo.

Estaba todo listo para la boda.

**Menos mis votos.**

Supongo que tendría que improvisar. Decir lo que sentiré en el momento al ver a Misty y listo.

Pero… debí recordar que no soy bueno con las palabras.

La marcha nupcial me hizo reaccionar una vez más. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve esperando frente al altar. Pero al verla caminar hacia mí el mundo volvió a detenerse. **Estaba realmente hermosa. **Aunque su vista era cubierta por un velo corto que le llegaba hasta la punta de la nariz.

Tracey me la entregó con solemnidad.

- Sabes que Misty es mi hermana ahora. Debes cuidarla con tu vida.

- Claro que lo haré – dije firmemente, tomando con delicadeza la mano de mi prometida.

La miré de soslayo. Me sonreía con nerviosismo.

- Te parecerá bobo. Pero estoy asustada – dijo en susurro.

- Descuida, estoy aquí – intenté calmarla pero mi voz temblaba. **Yo también estaba asustado.**

La ceremonia continuó y el momento que había temido llegó. **Los votos.**

Misty fue la primera en hablar. Sin embargo a medida que hablaba una sonrisa comenzó a posarse en mi rostro.

- Debo ser honesta – dijo con la vista baja - intenté escribir mis votos desde que me pediste matrimonio. Y no me ha salido. Daisy me ha dicho que piense en el momento que todo comenzó. La génesis de nuestra historia. Cuando me di cuenta que te amaba, y yo… no puedo encontrarlo – luego aguardo un momento y me miró por primera vez – lo siento Ash. No he podido escribir nada.

Daisy y Lily ahogaron un melodramático grito.

- Sé que está mal - comenzó a excusarse – incluso intenté ver películas románticas para tomar ideas pero no me pareció sincero. ¿Ash? – al ver que no contestada me tomó del brazo - ¿Ash? Esto no cambia nada. Yo te amo y es todo lo que importa.

Cuando Misty tomó mi brazo reaccioné.

Me había perdido en sus ojos. Lucía realmente hermosa. **Perfecta.**

Sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza **"Yo te amo y es todo lo que importa" **y no podía ser más cierto.

¿Importaba realmente cuando me di cuenta que la amaba?

No, lo hacía. Por si tienen alguna duda.

Lo único que valía la pena era el aquí y el ahora. La realidad que nos inundaba en ese momento y el amor que nos profesábamos infinitamente.

Quizás para Daisy, Brock o Tracey fue sencillo descubrir en qué momento se enamoraron, pero quizás Misty y yo nos enamoramos tanto tiempo atrás que desconocemos el hecho en particular que lo desencadenó.

Quizás jugamos tanto tiempo a querernos como amigos cuando en realidad nuestros corazones albergaban un sentimiento más fuerte que finalmente los terminamos confundiendo del todo.

- Te amo y es todo lo que importa Mist - dije sonriente - no necesito un papel impreso donde me prometas el mundo. Porque tú lo eres y porque siendo como has sido siempre es como me haces feliz. Y no pido nada más.

- Tú y yo juntos para siempre. Ese es el voto.

- Y no importa nada más – sonreí.

- Y no importa nada más - repitió.

¿Votos sobre la génesis de nuestro amor? No eran necesarios.

...

_Gracias por los reviews! *w*_


End file.
